


White Velvet

by asteroidlindsey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Just smut, M/M, Smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidlindsey/pseuds/asteroidlindsey
Summary: Dan loves getting kinky with Phil but sometimes he just wants plain vanilla.





	White Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't write smuts that often so sorry if this sucks. It's been a while. Anyway, I really hope you like it. I know it's not that long but quality over quantity.

Phil's mouth was latched onto Dan's neck, making him moan into oblivion. Phil started to play with Dan's nipples, causing the brunett's cock to get even harder. Phil ran his tongue over one nipple and played with the over, rubbing his thumb over it. Phil worked his mouth back over to Dan's. Tongue's clashed, Phil winning in the end. The kiss turned into teeth and grinds and lust. Dan gasped, allowing Phil to sneakily slip in his tongue even further. They liked rough sex. Dan craved to be played with. The attention, the pain and pleasure, everything. 

But today, he didn't want to be used like a toy. He wanted Phil to treat him like a glass doll. Plain vanilla for once. And Dan knew Phil wouldn't mind because although Dan loved the idea of having no control, Phil wants to make sure Dan is comfortable and not against anything.

"Um, Phil." Dan barely whispers, embarrassed from his request.

"What is it, Dan?" Phil lays down next to him, stopping the nipple play.

"As much as I love being your toy, can we please go vanilla today? I'm just-"

"Okay, Dan. Whatever you're comfortable with. That will never change."

"Thank you." Dan smiles.

That smile doesn't last for long as Phil slowly kisses him. The kiss is gentle and full of love. Phil kisses Dan with soft love and nothing else. There's no tongue, no grinding, no battling for dominance. Just Phil laying on Dan and kissing him like there's no tomorrow. Bare chests touching, boxers still on. 

Phil slowly moves down Dan's chest and stomach, leaving small kisses behind. Phil gentle palms Dan through his underwear. Dan moans quietly, head tilting back a little bit. 

"You're so beautiful." Phil says, kissing Dan, "I know you don't believe it but I do. You're so stunning."

Phil latches onto a spot, just below his rib cage. He softly suck on it, leaving a mark. Dan looks down at the hickey, smiling at it because that's the exact same spot where Phil left his first mark all those years ago.

Phil removes Dan's underwear, his dick popping up. Phil wraps on hand around the base, pumping slowing. He kisses Dan, making sure he feels good. Dan reaches behind Phil's neck, pulling him impossibly closer. The love is strong and powerful between the two. Phil detaches his lips, moving them to the base of Dan's cock. His mouth engulf's Dan's cock, bobbing up and down. He licks his slit, precum leaking out. Phil licks a strip up the shaft, continuing to suck and make Dan feel loved. 

"Can you get the lube?" Phil asks Dan, not wanting to waste any time. 

"Of course." Dan reaches inside the bedside drawer, getting out the unflavored lube as Dan is allergic. Phil takes the lube from Dan's hand, poring some in his hand. He lubes up one finger, circling Dan's hole. Phil slowly pushes one in, taking his time to make Dan feel good. With his other hand, Phil takes off his boxers. Dan's face goes lovestruck as he reaches for Phil's cock, pumping it. 

Phil starts to add in another finger, kissing Dan has he does. Each kiss is soft and beautiful. It's so full of love and passion. And Dan loves to feel this way, like he's the only person in the world. 

Another finger gets added, stretching Dan enough for Phil to comfortable slip in. Dan lets out a small moan, turning Phil on even more. 

"Are you ready, love?" Phil asks Dan, lining up with him.

"Yeah." Dan smiling, pulling in Phil for a needy kiss, "Wait!"

"What is it, Dan?" Phil stops suddenly.

"Can I ride you?" 

"Of course."

Phil repositions himself, sitting down. He pulls Dan on top of him, lining him up. Dan lowers himself onto Phil, bottoming out pretty quickly. Dan just sits there, looking at Phil with loving eyes. He wraps his arms around Phil's neck, kissing him softly and with full of love. Dan starts to bounce a little bit, not wanting to break the kiss but needing the pleasure. Dan moves to Phil's neck, leaving a single mark just below the left ear.

"I love you so much, Phil." Dan kisses the top of Phil's nose.

"I love you too, Dan." Phil wraps his arms around Dan's waist bouncing him a little. Dan kisses Phil one last time before bouncing harder and faster. 

But it isn't about the sex, it's about the love shared between Dan and Phil. It's Phil making Dan feel loved and beautiful. And it's about Dan making Phil feel useful. It's the connection that they share because something so brilliant is meant for just two in a million.

All they have is love.

And as Dan bounces on Phil's cock, he can feel every bit of love there is.

Phil cums first as Dan slams on him. He's loud and lustful. Phil wraps a had around Dan's cock, helping him so they can finish at the same time. Moans come from both mouths, louder than one could imagine. 

As Phil softens, Dan lays down next to him. His curly hair is sticking to his forehead and Phil's is blocking his blue eyes.

"Thank you." Dan says, kissing Phil softly, "For vanilla."

"You're welcome, Dan. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Dan lays his head on Phil's bare chest, falling asleep to his heartbeat. And Phil follows, wondering just how did he get so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed my smut. Also, I have so many stories that are a work in progress so bare with me.


End file.
